Ganthor
Ganthor RPed by TheLoneRanger (No longer in this RP) Ganthor Rank: Paladin History: The man that would come to be known as Ganthor a lifetime later, was born to traders in California, in the year 2112. His parents were simple, honest folk, who never harmed anyone and simply went about their own business, peddling their wares. Their boy, named Jack by his father and affectionately called ' Jackie ', was a kind, bright boy. He liked to be told stories and loved seeing new things. He and his parents traversed the wastes and he grew to be much like his father, a trader at heart. He had a knack for socializing and that won him hearts. He took on their business and helped them, eventually they started a small shop in a blink-and-you'll-miss-it-town not far from what would be called Shady Sands. He worked there, a fairly safe and inconspicuous life until one day when he was a mere 20 years old. He was showing a potential buyer a shotgun, in fair condition, when screams shattered the peace of the town. Suddenly, hulking brutes swarmed the small town, washing over all who opposed them. Jack took one look at them and dropped the gun, running back to his parents to protect them. Before he got very far, something slammed into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious for what seemed to be an eternity. Jack awoke dangling over a vat, strung up by chains or some other bonds, with a figure at a control panel sneering at him. He was lowered steadily down until his head submerged, then his whole body. He thrashed uproariously, while a wild transformation overtook his body and his mind. Soon, he passed out. Once more, he awoke, instead this time, he felt differently. He woozily rose from his prone form and looked down at his hands. They were green, rough, and quite frankly, massive. Jack then stared at his arms, they were the same. Racing, he found a mirror and he threw his face forward, beholding himself. In the mirror stood a muscly, warped, hideous creature. A wave of emotions flowed over him and he threw himself back, releasing the most primal roar ever uttered, one of sheer pain and fury and drove his fist through the mirror. Thus began his life as a monster. Reaming himself Gore, he hated his form and what he had become. He hated the mutants and just about everything else. Robbed of all he ever knew and made an abomination to be reviled by the world he'd loved, Jack fell into a long bout of madness and destruction. He took to the Master's tasks, the creature that had created the mutants, and fought under him. Gore, as he called himself, ravaged the wasteland with his fellows in a miserable rage. He killed and kidnapped others to be dipped, then killed more. The Lieutenant and the Master grew to covet Gore's prowess and his hunger for death and revenge. They utilized his rage at every chance. Many decades passed and a man that would come to be the legendary Vault Dweller, came to the Mariposa Military Base and, with the aid of the Brotherhood of Steel, wiped the Master from existence. Gore escaped the destruction and journeyed for the Cathedral, which stood as a pile of rubble when he arrived. Aimless, Gore wandered East. He found a group of mutants like himself, out in the eastern wastes. Together, they wandered and wandered, eventually coming to the middle of what had once been the US. There, a mutant calling himself Gammorin had taken leadership. Zeppelins crashed and one of the survivors, a Brotherhood Paladin called Latham, challenged Gammorin to unarmed combat and managed to slay the mighty chieftain. Gore followed Latham, who took the name Gammorin, and became one of his most trusted warriors. In time, Gammorin's Army came to clash with the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, fighting doggedly. After valiant battle, Gammorin was slain himself and the Brotherhood assimilated Gore and his kind. Gore, his hatred and malice worn down over the years, softened and relented to the Brotherhood. He was taken in and taught that he was equal and that the Brotherhood's people would not hunt him or hate him for what he was. They would welcome and value him. With these promises and having become tired of senseless slaughter, Gore accepted the Brotherhood as his family and became a soldier of their ranks, awarded Knighthood and pressed into service. He was respected for his decades of experience and feeling the sense of family and acceptance, Gore shed his old name and his old ways and renamed himself once more. He came to be known as Ganthor and started on the path to righting his wrongs. So Ganthor became a force for good, fighting in the war on the Calculator and saving many lives. He rose to the rank of Paladin and served under the Super Mutant Paladin-Lord, highly respected and beloved by those who knew him. He instructed young recruits and advised his superiors. Ganthor had fully embraced his being a mutant and returned to the kind soul he was as a youth. Years passed and one day, he was called to the Paladin-Lord and sent on an expedition to the East with his comrade Gamor and Lady Tolwen. Taking the great honor in stride, Ganthor accepted and pledged himself entirely. He traveled intent on preaching the goodness of peaceful coexistence with the rumored eastern mutants and aiding those he came across. As one of the oldest living Super Mutants, one from the early days of the Master's Army, he acts as a wise-man for counsel and guidance and an old warhorse, ready to fight for his beliefs. Male Gender: Male Age Age: 171 years old Appearance Appearance: Ganthor stands at a towering 9 feet tall, normally sporting a bit of a hunch in his back. However, when in his Power Armor, he stands at a gargantuan 10 and a half feet. His body is scarred, his coarse, twisted grayish-green skin stretched over a massive, muscly frame. His proportions dwarf those of humans. A long scar was long ago slashed down his left cheek and another mars his chin. Wise, kind old brown eyes peer out of his thick skull, housing a rare sort of liveliness and the one feature that survived the dipping more than a century ago. No hair sits upon his head, as is true for all mutants, and though he was once a monster, Ganthor possesses the ability to smile. One thing he relishes, as some he's known have long lost their chance. Personality Personality: The mutant called Ganthor is benevolent above all. He helps those he can and is more than willing to lay his life down for the Midwestern Brotherhood, its people, and his comrades. He treats those deserving with respect and speaks with a sometimes oddly wistful knowledge of the world and its ways. When pressed, he will speak with a great force to his voice but under normal circumstances, he orates in a rather gentle baritone. Knowing life's ins and outs, he enjoys providing advice and teaching those willing to listen. Perhaps his most prevalent trait is his general kindness, greatly despising the elitism that once pervaded the Brotherhood. He will protect any he thinks in need of protecting and in battle, or where his appreciation for the rights of living beings are confronted, Ganthor can become cold and hostile in his words and actions. Skills Skills: The Mutant-Paladin is proficient in the use of heavy weapons, as they have always been his preference. Along with that, he can swing a super sledge like no other and has no problem getting into close quarters combat, armed or not, he is more than capable of a flat-out brawl. Ganthor is knowledgeable about most things, his armor, history of certain things, and is a seasoned warrior, versed in the ways of war. Weapons And Armor Weapons: A Gatling Laser modified to suit his much larger features, along with a Super Sledge he's used since his induction into the Brotherhood. Armor: A greatly modified suit of Midwestern Power Armor, altered to fit his titanic frame and fully encompass it. It bears the sigil of the Midwestern Brotherhood on the pauldrons and resembles a devil, though less so than previous suits did. Occupation Occupation: Mutant-Paladin, second under Gamor. Faction Allegiance Faction Allegiance: The Midwestern Brotherhood Of Steel Category:Characters